Buried
Buried is a Zombies map included in the Vengeance downloadable content pack for Call of Duty: Black Ops II. The Green Run Group (Abigail "Misty" Briarton, Marlton Johnson, Russman and Samuel J. Stuhlinger) returns as the four playable characters. The featured zombies have blue eyes, meaning that Richtofen is still the Demonic Announcer. Buried features the Deposit Box and Fridge from Die Rise and TranZit. The map takes place in an underground western town, and introduces an "evolution" of the Ray Gun, the Ray Gun Mark II, that is available on all other maps. The map also features a new friend by the name of Leroy that helps in killing zombies upon feeding him candies or destroying rubble upon giving him booze. Within the second trailer for the map pack "Vengeance", a floating girl can be seen being killed and leaking purple blood. Buildables also make a return, There is also a new revolver named Remington New Model Army , a new Wonder Weapon called the Paralyzer, and a Time Bomb that sends you back in time, and a brand new perk called Vulture-Aid which allows you to see certain items such as guns and perks through walls. Features Weapons Perks Easter Eggs *Buried has a main Easter Egg following the trend of previous Maps with the Trophy/Achievement being Mined Games. *Both the characters and any form of Easter Egg in this map is set to reveal major continuation in the Zombies storyline. Other *The Deposit Box and Fridge from TranZit and Die Rise feature in Buried, allowing a circulation of weapons and points between all three maps. *If a large number of mysterious girls in the mansion are killed, a perk bottle will be dropped. *"Custom" placement of certain weapons onto predefined spaces by using chalk found on the wall. Opening Scene Transcript A view of the Earth is shown from space, destroyed from the rocket attacks. The scene changes to Abigail "Misty" Briarton, Marlton Johnson, Samuel J. Stuhlinger, and Russman walking through a desert at night. Russman: Enough walking for today. We set up camp here. They all sit around a fire. Russman: 'In case you boneheads have forgotten, the world is broken. Very broken. ''The scene changes to a zombie attack, in which four survivors fight off zombies near an overturned truck. 'Russman: '''The dead walk the Earth, and what remains of civilization is at the mercy of forces we barely understand. ''The scene changes back. '''Abigail "Misty" Briarton: What makes you think we're gonna find something different at this "new place"? Russman: 'I don't know that we will, but at least we'll be sure. '''Samuel Stuhlinger: '''Uh, sure of what, exactly? '''Russman: '''I don't know... '''Marlton Johnson: '''His memory's going again! '''Abigail "Misty" Briarton: '''Your name is Russman. Russ-Man. '''Russman: '''That my first or last name? '''Marlton Johnson: '''We don't know. You're just Russman. ''There is a flashback of Russman in a city, walking in the rain. 'Marlton Johnson: '''Anyway, you're a former operative from Broken Arrow. You've been walking the Earth since the, uhh... ahem... "incident". '''Russman: '''Yeah...I think I remember... A town... '''Abigail "Misty" Briarton: '''That's right! '''Marlton Johnson: '''That's where you found us! ''There is another flashback. In Hanford, Washington, Misty and Marlton fight off zombies with dual wielded B23R's and a Remington 870 MCS. Suddenly, a bus drives up behind them and the door opens up, revealing Samuel inside. He offers his hand to them. '''Abigail "Misty Briarton: When we met, you already had your lapdog in tow. Samuel Stuhlinger: '''What do you mean, "lapdog", huh? I'm the only one who knows what to do! '''Russman: '''Don't talk stupid, Stu! All you know is whatever the German tells you to think. '''Marlton Johnson: I don't think you're in any position to ridicule Mr. Stuhlinger, particularly given your own proclivities. Russman: 'You better watch your mouth before you say something you regret, boy. '''Abigail "Misty" Briarton: '''Enough! We need to remember why we're here. ''There is a flashback to the four survivors fighting off zombies at the skyscrapers at Shanghai, China. 'Abigail "Misty" Briarton: '''We've all been jumping through hoops for reasons we don't fully understand. '''Samuel Stuhlinger: '"Fully" understand? 'Abigail "Misty" Briarton: '''Alright, for reasons we don't understand at all! ''There is a flashback to the survivors fighting off zombies on top of the bus in a forest-like area, and later in a flooded street. 'Abigail "Misty" Briarton: '''Point is, we do it. We keep moving, we keep fighting. It's what we do. Day in, day out. If you really need a reason why we do this, I'll give you one. We do it because doing something... Anything... ''Misty cocks her shotgun. 'Abigail "Misty" Briarton: '...Is better than doing nothing. The four survivors look off into the distance. It is daytime, Meteors fall to the ground, and there is a noticeable glowing. '''Russman: '''The rift is less than one day's travel. We move at dawn. '''Marlton Johnson: '''What if we don't find answers? '''Russman: '''Then we'll just have to ask more questions. Achievements/Trophies *Mined Games' (75 /Silver Trophy ) - In Buried, be their pawn. *'Ectoplasmic Residue' (15 /Bronze Trophy ) – In Buried, acquire a perk for free. *'I’m Your Huckleberry' (25 /Bronze Trophy ) – In Buried, access all areas with the help of your new friend in one game. *'Death From Below' (10 /Bronze Trophy ) – In Buried, drop the beat on zombies 10 times. *'Candygram' (10 /Bronze Trophy ) – In Buried, make a candy delivery. *'Awaken the Gazebo' (30 /Bronze Trophy ) – In Buried, Pack-a-Punch a weapon in round 1 with no one using the bank or weapon locker. *'Revisionist Historian' (10 /Bronze Trophy ) – In Buried, rewrite history. *'Mazed and Confused' (35 /Bronze Trophy ) – In Buried, survive an entire round within the maze on round 20 or higher. *'FSIRT Against the Wall' (20 /Bronze Trophy ) – In Buried, purchase the LSAT off the wall and Pack-a-Punch it. *'When the Revolution Comes''' (20 /Bronze Trophy ) – In Buried, return to processing. Gallery Buried Vengeance Map Pack BOII.png|Buried (Note the blue glow near the bottom of the screen). New Perk Buried BOII.png|The new Perk-a-Cola machine, seen between Misty and Russman. Horde of zombies moving Buried BOII.PNG|A horde of zombies, notice the mystery box's beam of light. Also notice the green light by the right of the mystery box light. Juggernog behind the zombies cast Buried BOII.png|The characters being pushed back by the zombie horde. Note the Juggernog Perk-a-Cola machine behind the characters. Unnamed female infront of a house Buried BOII.png Unnamed female Buried BOII.PNG Unknown new character Buried BOII.png|The unknown new character escaping his cell. Unknown character eating candies Buried BOII.png|The unknown new character eating a bowl of hard candy. Unknown character with Stuhlinger Buried BOII.png|Notice Samuel holding the SVU-AS in the background. Trivia *It seems as though the fog and ash from the missiles has cleared drastically, as the trailer displays that there is sunlight coming from the holes above the ground. However, it is hard to tell, as the spawning area is being brushed over by a sandstorm. *This is the first Zombies map to feature the Ray Gun Mark II in its debut. *The new character helps the players if they feed him a bowl of candy or booze. *Unlike TranZit and Die Rise, Stuhlinger now has blood stains on his face. *The new character is a giant as he is twice the size of Samuel and only uses melee attacks. *This is the first map since Der Riese to have an LMG off the wall. *The new character appears to have the word "sugar" emblazoned on his fingers. *This is the first zombies map to feature a friendly NPC. *This is the first time a player can place certain weapons on walls (PDW-57, Galvaknuckles, AK-74u, AN-94, SVU-AS, and the Remington 870). *This is the second zombies map to be given its own HUD, with the first being Mob of the Dead. References Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Zombie Maps